falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Торговец с пустошей
|Роль = Персонаж случайной встречи Мёртвый персонаж |Организация = Обитатели Пустоши |Род занятий = Торговец |Карма = Нейтральный (встреча) Злой |Рабство = |SPECIAL = (встреча) |Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 65 Сопр. ядам: 15 Сопр. радиации: 6 |Навыки = Бартер: 34 Лёгкое оружие: 32 Энергооружие: 30 |Уровень = 1→4 (встреча) 1 |Файл диалога = FFEU20Scavenger.txt (случ. встречи) |Актёр = Пит Пападжордж Денис Некрасов (встреча) и Владислав Копп (мёртвые) |base_id = (встреча) |ref_id = |editor_id = FFEU20Scavenger (встреча) DeathclawLoot1VendorMale (мёртвый) |Дополнительно = 250px Торговец с пустошей без головного убора }} noicon|center Торговец с пустошей ( ) — один из трёх безымянных персонажей Fallout 3, обитатели Пустоши. Описание Торговцы обеспечивают доставку и продажу товаров в различных местах. Одному из них удалось добраться до Оазиса и договориться с древенами насчёт обмена оружием и патронами. Взамен жители общины стали давать ресурсы своего поселения. Они не раз одобрительно и дружелюбно встречали торговца за его заботу и, по прошествии некоторого времени, сказали ему о том, что с ним хочет встретиться некий «Великий», но для встречи с ним ему нужно будет отпить некий домашний самогон и поучаствовать в церемонии. Торговец поначалу отказался и выдвинулся в путь, сказав что возможно сделает это потом. Путешествуя по Столичной Пустоши с опережением выполнения своих планов, торговец делает себе на память заметку о том, что ему надо бы вернуться в Оазис и поспеть на церемонию через сутки. Быстро направившись к ним и согласившись пройти обряд, торговец выпил сок Очищения, у которого были головокружительные эффекты. Из-за этого он сошёл с ума, сбежал из Оазиса и направился в неизвестном направлении. Из-за воздействия сока торговец до сих пор испытывает галлюцинации и безумие, которые его ведут к неминуемой гибелиЗаписка торговцаFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 306: «''A merchant has just come from Oasis, where the residents had him drink the Sap of Purification, which had dizzying side effects. He is dying and his mind is gone. Speak to him, and he relates a strange and wonderful story in which the Wasteland is reborn, and the Great One has gifted us all. On his body is a note showing the location of Oasis''».. Также в игре имеются трупы двух торговцев с пустошей в убежище когтей смерти. Они имеют характерную рейдерскую внешность и более богатое по предметам снаряжение. Труп одного торговца находится посреди свежих человеческих остатков в северо-восточной части пещер, другой — в юго-восточной части, рядом с трупом гигантского муравья. Инвентарь * Только у мёртвых торговцев ** Тип оружия генерируется в зависимости от уровня персонажа *** Тип и количество боеприпасов генерируется в зависимости от имеющегося оружия Заметки * Трупы двух торговцев, находящихся в убежище когтей смерти, возрождаются раз в три дня. Их внешность генерируется случайным образом. * Данные персонажи могут быть загипнотизирован при помощи гипнотрона. * В случае воскрешения торговца из случайной встречи тот будет способен вести торговлю, не произнося реплик о возрождении жизни. Его ассортимент товаров будет изначально пуст, однако он может оказать услуги по скромному ремонту вещей. * Неизвестно точно, какие именно торговцы, допущенные до Оазиса, нашли умирающего от ранений Изгоя Братства и принесли его в Оазис на лечение. Цитаты * * * Галерея FO3 Dead wasteland merchant.png|Труп мёртвого торговца в убежище когтей смерти Примечания en:Wasteland merchant (character) uk:Торговець з пусток Категория:Безымянные персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи случайных встреч Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Столичной Пустоши Категория:Люди